I Will Find You Again Someday
by FOREVERADISNEYGIRL
Summary: They were promised that the Soul Society would be a wonderful place. No more hunger, no more sickness. However, that promise was lie and one sister was faced with a hard decision. A Hisana and Rukia origin story.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Rain. It can be very gentle or very fierce. Unfortunately, it was the latter and the torrential downpour was unforgiving. Most souls would've sought shelter straight away, but sometimes there some who aren't as lucky. In the dark streets, a girl of about sixteen wandered through the muddy roads of Hanging Dog. This is one the poorest and most violent districts in all of Soul Society.

"Living" in Hanging Dog was a literal hell. Every day, there would be fights. Fights over food, fights over water, just… Fighting to survive in general. The girl Hisana, isn't much of a fighter because, she abhorred violence. As a result of her passive nature, it's hard for Hisana to find any food or water. Finding work as also out of the question cause most jobs in Hanging Dog are not appropriate for girls like her. Often times, the only place that offered any employment were the local "tea houses". But the locals knew in reality the tea houses were really brothels. There was no way Hisana would subjugate herself to such professions. Plus, she to take care of her baby sister Rukia, full-time.

Rukia, has a very high spiritual pressure and she later learned that those with it, often felt hunger.

Every night Rukia would cry from hunger pains and Hisana did her very best to find food and feed the little one. However, on this particular night, Hisana realized she could do no more. At this rate, both Hisana and Rukia would surely perish once more.

"I can't. I can't live like this anymore. We were promised the world of souls would be a great place. No hunger, sickness, or other calamities. Instead, Rukia and I are living in hell."

Etched across Hisana's face was despair. There was literally no hope for the sisters at this point. Hisana decided on the inevitable. Leave Rukia with someone who can care for and feed her.

Trudging once more though mud and puddles, Hisana saw lit lanterns up ahead. By a miracle, the lanterns led Hisana to home. To be exact, a children's home. "Perfect" Hisana thought. "Rukia will be cared for! At least somewhat, and she can be fed, clothed, and have water to drink."

Sure, at a first glance it might have sounded exciting, but it wasn't. At the thought of leaving Rukia, Hisana's heart broke. Yet, she knew in order to survive, it had to be done. Before she hesitated any longer, Hisana with careful hands bundled up Rukia as bes as she could. Slowly, the older sister walked up towards the doors. Hisana paused and looked at her baby sister's face. The young babe was now asleep, but soon she would wake.

With a tender kiss, she says, "I'm sorry Rukia. I'm so sorry…" Words could not come out. Hisana sobbed and sobbed. Fearing that she would change her mind, Hisana placed Rukia on the walkway and banged loudly on the door. She quickly ran off, and tears streamed out her eyes.

As Hisana ran through the rain, she made a vow.

"Rukia. Once I am able to, I vow to find you again someday."

 **Author's Note: Much like with my other Bleach story,** _ **I'm Sorry, Toshiro,**_ **I initially had plans to write a fic where Hisana meets Toshiro in the Rukon District. As always, when I began writing, the story turned out to be WAY different than I had originally planned. If anyone is wondering, this one-shot was supposed a flashback scene for my Hisana and Toshiro story. Basically, what was supposed to happen is, Hisana is coming back from the Rukon District after spending a day searching for Rukia. Unfortunately, she is not successful in her search. As Hisana is walking through Junrinan, she sees Toshiro and like I mentioned in the previous author's note, she sees him crying. All in all, like before Hisana befriends him, but in this version I imagined him getting invited to visit the Kuchiki Estate.**

 **No matter how many times I try to write a story of Hisana and Toshiro becoming friends, I always end up with something completely different. Let's hope this fic I really want to write comes to fruition someday. Please let that someday be soon! T^T**

 **Anyways, have a good everybody!**

 **~FOREVERADISNEYGIRL**


End file.
